Soul of the Moon
by Faithful Fox
Summary: Legend has it that the 'Soul of the Moon' may lead the wolves to Paradise if all else fails. Who would have known that the Soul would be a wolf themself? Sounds like another adventure for Kiba and the others.
1. Default Chapter

Soul Of The Moon

The First Calling: The Drifting Wolf

Will ran across an endless path of snow, switching between her human and wolf form constantly. The black and white wolf kept on glancing behind her, trying to spot her stalker. But every time she looked back, nothing was there, just her tracks imprinted in the snow. Although she could not see anything, Will could just sense someone there. What she saw the next time she turned back made her stop immediately and stare intently. 

_Will saw her stalker. Her savior. Her friend. Her Soul._

Will jerked up from her position on the ground. She looked around to see her placed in a patch of grass surrounded by trees and 4 boys surrounding her, looking at her with a mix of surprise, concern, and interest. "Um, excuse me, but, who are you?" Will asked with a look of confusement on her face.

Kiba watched the girl they had found this morning toss and turn. Her wild red hair swishing back and forth over her angelic face. They had found her in the middle of a barren wasteland, badly wounded and almost dead. He went over that morning's events as they waited for her to awaken.

This Morning

Four young boys walked along a road in a barren desert. "So, we saved Cheza, she died, Blue left with the old man, the lovebirds ran off together, and we didn't find paradise. What's next, Kiba?" A boy with orange hair and a collar asked a black haired boy with blue eyes. "We keep searching, Hige." Kiba replied simply. "You guys with me?" Another boy, with brown hair and brown eyes said, "You bet!" "Thanks Toboe. Tsume?" Kiba asked a tall man with silver hair. "No where else to go but up." He replied coolly. "With you all the way." Hige said making a thumbs-up sign. "Then lets go." Kiba said looking up.

"Hey Kiba! There's someone up ahead, and they look hurt." Toboe said running up and bending down next to the body and checking their pulse. "She's still breathing but I think she's pretty badly injured." He informed them as they caught up to him. "Tsume, help me carry her over to a safe place." Kiba said, slinging one of her arms over his shoulder. Tsume nodded and imitated Kiba with her other arm.

They carried her into a nearby forest and set her in a patch of grass, where Toboe bandaged her up. Once he finished, they all waited for her to wake up.

Present

Kiba broke out of his reminiscence when he heard the girl speak. He looked into her brown eyes and remembered that they forgot to introduce themselves. "I'm Kiba. That's Toboe, Hige, and Tsume." He said pointing at them each in turn. They all waved in greeting except for Tsume, who just nodded. "We found you out in the middle of the desert, injured. Who are you and what happened?"

Will put herself in a sitting position. "Um hello you guys. My name's Will Kage. I was injured in a fight with some freaks that wanted something from me. I don't know who they are and what they want from me." Will replied looking down. "They said I was the 'Soul of the Moon'. I asked what they meant, but the group had disappeared."

"Hey! I've heard of the Soul of the Moon! It's-"Toboe exclaimed. But before he could finish, a group of dark brown wolves surrounded them. "I-It's the wolves from before!" Will stuttered.

To be continued


	2. Four Wolves, Four Fights, One Escape Pt1

Soul of the Moon

Chapter 2: Four Wolves, Four Battles, One Escape Pt.1

"It-It's the wolves from before!" Will stuttered as the dark-brown wolves surrounded them. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and Tsume formed a circle around Will and bared their fangs at the intruders. "You guys, let me fight too." Will said pushing past them. "I suggest you stay out of this 'little girl'." Tsume replied without looking at her. "Yah. We wouldn't want a young lady like yourself hurt." Hige replied smirking. Will said nothing and readied herself for the first attack.

"Just hand the girl over and you won't get hurt." One of the wolves said. You could tell he was the leader of the pack just by looking him over. His bold golden eyes and moon shaped crest on his chest told it all. "He means hand over the girl and you won't get killed." A young looking wolf with blue eyes said snickering. The leader looked at him and the young one backed away. "Just give her over." A buff looking wolf with green eyes said and stepped by the leader. He nodded and they all charged for Will. Will snarled and dodged out of the way, making the wolves almost run into Kiba and the others. "Get ready to die." Kiba said grimacing and went after the leader. "Likewise. Die by the hand of Lumos!" he replied and tried biting into Kiba's shoulder.

Tsume faced the green-eyed wolf with an evil grin on his face. "You're lucky, you caught me on a bad day." Tsume said and got into position. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Remember the name Sage, for that's the last name you will ever hear!" he said and jumped at Tsume, claws up in the air.

Meanwhile, Toboe and the young blue-eyed wolf were having a face down. Toboe seemed to be trying to stall enough time so that they could get Will out of there. Blue eyes seemed to read his mind and smirked. "What? To afraid to fight? Or are you just so weak you know you're going to lose?" he taunted, starting to circle him with piercing blue eyes. "What's your name?" Toboe said, eyeing his every move. "Cloud. No need to ask yours. Considering you're about to die!" he replied, jumping at him with fangs bared.

"So, I'm guessing you're the quiet type." Hige joked about the maroon-eyed wolf. "And I'm guessing you're the klutz that holds the pack back." Maroon eyes countered. "Wise guy." Hige grumbled, snarling. "My name isn't wise guy. It's Inferno, but like you'll remember it. I bet you have a brain the size of a walnut." He said, lips curved into a small smile. "Now you've crossed the line!" Hige shouted and launched himself at Inferno.

Will watched the others fight furiously, sadness and despair covering her face. _Why do all the people around me have to get hurt? I need to help them, but how..._

Suddenly, she looked at the base of the cliff and smiled. _That'll work._


End file.
